


music

by cant_relate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Music, guitarist!hanamaki, idiot serenades idiot and they live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_relate/pseuds/cant_relate
Summary: he just needed to get it off his chest. and what better way for hanamaki to confess his undying love for his bro than through the cheesiest song on the fucking planet.





	music

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted more fluff lmao

A timid knock sounded on the door to Matsukawa’s room. He looked up from his calculus homework with furrowed eyebrows; only him and Hana were home at the moment and they shared a room.

“Yeah?” he asked from his spot and the door opened slowly. Hanamaki stood there with a slight blush on his cheeks and his guitar in his hands.

“Do you have a minute?” he asked quietly and Matsun put his binder down and gestured for Hanamaki to come in.

“Are you okay?” he asked as his best friend sat down next to him. “You’re extremely quiet.” He watched as Hanamaki took a deep breath before turning and looking him in the eye.

“Matsukawa Issei, I am in love with you.” Matsun froze, looking at Hanamaki with confusion and then realization in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Hana cut him off.

“And I prepared a song because I want you to know what I see you as, even if you don’t feel the same.” Matsun nodded slowly and Hanamaki looked away for a second before readying his guitar on his lap.

The tune he started strumming was familiar, but Matsun didn’t recognize the song until Hanamaki started singing.

 _“You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date...”

Hanamaki’s voice was timid as he sang. He didn’t have a bad singing voice, even if it was shaky with nerves.

 _“Don't know if I could ever be_  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

 _“'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

 _“'Cause you're the one for me_  
And I'm the one for you  
You take the both of us  
“And we're the perfect two

 _“We're the perfect two_  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two”

Hanamaki played a final chord before stopping the song short, and carefully looked up at his friend. Matsun didn’t say anything for a minute, and the longer he was silent, the more distressed Hana looked. After a full two minutes, the older finally spoke up.

“Matsun, you’re not obligated to like… _do_ anything if you don’t feel the same way. I understand and I just wanted to tell you how I feel, even if you don’t feel the same. Which is definitely okay, but can you please like, tell me _before I combust-”_

“Dude,” Matsun finally said. “Shut up.” Hanamaki immediately closed his mouth and Matsun took another second to arrange his thoughts.

“Well,” he finally said. “Your feelings are definitely mutual.” Hanamaki’s face lit up with those words and he carefully placed his guitar down to give Matsun a hug. “But if I’m the captain and you’re the first mate, does that mean we’re roleplaying now? Because I’m kind of down.” Hanamaki laughed heartily, nerves no longer fraying his mind and he pulled back.

“Are you sure you like me?” Matsun immediately shook his head.

“I fucking love you, stupid.” Hanamaki gave another face splitting smile.

“We should talk about this,” he said lowly, trying to contain his excitement and Matsun shrugged.

“Orrrr,” he drawed out. “We can take a bomb ass nap and talk about it later.” The older gave a laugh and tugged him up.

“My bed?” Matsun nodded. Hanamaki looked over at his best friend, mentally memorizing the way he looked at that moment.

“Dude, I'm so fucking gay for you.” Matsun laughed and Hanamaki was just purely _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you guys liked it,, i actually wrote this a while back but i'm just posting it now oof
> 
> thank you for reading xx
> 
> hit me up on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/neqoma/) or [tumblr](https://www.iwa-channn.tumblr.com) for updates or to chat :)


End file.
